Madness
by Black-Angel.Neko
Summary: Porque nada era maravilloso, y todo era una locura. El reflejo del espejo demostrando cuan corrompidos estaban los miembros de Pandora.
1. Oz Vessalius

_Hola, humanos (?)_  
_Bueno, he aqui esta historia. Es la primera vez que escribo para PH, asi que sean amables conmigo por favor. Cada capitulo sera sobre un personaje diferente._  
_Lo escribi hace un buen tiempo, asi que hay partes de la linea actual de la serie que no inclui aqui. Pero todos los huecos (por asi llamar a los hechos que ignoro en la historia) seran llenados en el ultimo capitulo. Este, por ejemplo, fue hecho mas o menos para el tiempo en que se descubria quien era Oz y quien era Jack._  
_Bueno, en fin. Lean~_  
_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki quien ama vernos sufrir y probablemente matara a todos sus personajes. Y eso no tenia nada que ver._

* * *

_**Oz Vessalius**_

Suspiro cerrando el último botón, pasó sus manos por la delicada tela de la camisa blanca y se puso en pie de un salto, aun descalzo, caminando hacia el enorme armario. No contaba con la exagera cantidad de ropa que usaban la mayoría de los nobles, y aun así no podía decidir que usar ese día. Estaba harto de vestir de negro, pero sus ropas usuales le parecían inadecuadas. Estaba de luto, se recordó, alargando la mano a la chaqueta negra pulcramente doblada en una esquina, paro un segundo dudando de nuevo y opto por dejarlo para luego.  
Giro sobre sus talones y paro abruptamente fijando sus ojos en el espejo frente a él. Ahí se reflejaba un mismo Oz Vessalius, con los mismos pantaloncillos negros y camisa blanca, cuyas mangas quedaban colgando ligeramente de sus brazos al ser estas demasiado largas, sus mismos ojos mirándolo con curiosidad. Entonces, decidido y asustado, camino hacia el espejo que reflejaba todo su cuerpo, colgado en la pared justo frente al armario. Paro en seco al estar justo frente a este y se examino con extrema atención.  
Frente a él, estaba el mismo. El cabello rubio había perdido aquel matiz brillante de siempre, y lo llevaba mas desordenado de lo usual. El rostro se mantenía pálido, con una pequeña mancha rojiza apenas perceptible en la línea de la mandíbula, ahí donde Alice lo había mordido en una ocasión, -él sabia que desaparecería justo como las otras manchas rojizas que había dejado la chica en su vano intento de animarle-; sus ojos de un verde esmeralda miraban vacíos sin mirar realmente a nadie, y bajo estos amoratadas ojeras que demostraban las noches en vela tras las pesadillas.  
El joven Vessalius reprimió un quejido. Se examino con mayor atención, como si se tratase de un desconocido.  
El rostro tenía facciones delicadas, los ojos eran grandes y expresivos. ¿Jack habría tenido esa apariencia inocente alguna vez? Se pregunto, y no por primera vez, si él nunca hubiese entrado al Abyss… ¿Tendría, acaso, el mismo aspecto de Jack? Entrecerró los ojos, molesto ante tal pensamiento. Era absurdo, Jack no era el. Él no era Jack. Lo sabia, lo sabía bien.  
Jack Vessalius no tenía nada que ver consigo mismo.  
Tenso la mandíbula y se irguió, entrecerró los ojos y trato de mantener el porte sereno. Nada. No veía similitud alguna con Jack. Aquello que el tenia era completamente distinto a lo que él era. Suspiro y se relajo, tenia que dejar de pensar aquello. Alzo la mirada de nuevo al espejo, y no pudo evitar volver a examinarse. Jack no tenia nada que ver con el, él era… ¿Quién era?  
Oz medito un momento, para luego alzar la mano y abrir los dos primeros botones de la camisa, dejando a la vista aquel sello negro en su pecho. Delineo cada detalle del reloj, cuya manecilla iba ya por la mitad del trayecto. No es como si le importara volver al abismo. Era un contratista, el contratista de B-Rabbit. No, eso no era cierto. No era su contratista, no era Oz. No era nada.  
Oz Vessalius siempre se había cuestionado quien era. Las sonrisas, la indiferencia, el ánimo indiscutible, el temperamento, la confianza. Aquello formaba a un ser que el no conocía, aquello que todos creían que era característico suyo le era desconocido. Siempre, siempre buscando quien era. Las imágenes del pasado de Jack recorrieron su mente logrando marearlo y cerró los puños al recordarlo. ¿Quién era? Más importante… ¿Qué era?  
-Oz-  
No se sorprendió. Quizá no la había escuchado entrar, quizá no noto que ella estaba tras de si. Pero sabia, de algún modo, que Alice estaba ahí. Miro de reojo a la chica, que lucia incluso mas pequeña tras su sombra, incluso sabiendo que no era muy alto. Alice lo miraba desde abajo, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro indiferente. Volteo, sabiendo que ella esperaba que lo hiciera. No se molesto en cerrar la camisa blanca que llevaba, ni en fingir una sonrisa.  
-Alice…- susurro logrando que la chica frunciera el seño. Estaba molesta, se dijo, y ella no temía demostrarlo. ¿Por qué el si?- ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-El payaso me dijo que me acabaría toda la carne de la casa y me obligo a ir a buscarte- explico mirando la puerta de reojo- Ya sabes… Pensar mucho las cosas da hambre… Y estuve pensando sobre todo lo sucedido. Estaba ansiosa-  
¿Por qué ella podía admitirlo y el no? Ella era pequeña, y frágil. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo sola en el abismo, y tampoco sabia que era. ¿Por qué Alice no se derrumbaba, como el l0 hacia en esos momentos? Era injusto.  
-No tenías porque estarlo Alice- contradijo sonriéndole a la chica. Podía mandar al diablo su resolución de no fingirle a ella. No importaba ahora- ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme a mí?-  
Ella lo miro a los ojos. Oz se sintió repentinamente incomodo, aunque Alice no parecía notarlo. No le importaba, quizá. Se pregunto de nuevo como la chica podía ser tan indiferente a su entorno, y al mismo tiempo tan consciente de todo. Odiaba no poder ser como ella. Odiaba ser mas como Jack.  
-Todos están preocupados por ti- declaro relajando su semblante. Noto como Oz se tensaba, y volvió a endurecer sus facciones, mostrándose indiferente- El payaso, el cabeza de alga, Sharon y yo. Todos sabemos que no estas bien-  
¿Acaso era tan transparente? ¿Acaso ya no servían los años y años de fingir?  
-Estoy bien- farfullo, su voz sonando mas atropellada y ligeramente ronca, mucho mas molesta de lo que pretendía. Y sabia que no serviría decírselo a Alice- No tienen que preocuparse, Alice-  
Ella entrecerró los ojos. Oz tuvo la sensación de que en ese momento, mas que nunca, Alice podía ver a través de él. Pero no era así. Ella veía el sello del contrato.  
-No es así- replico cerrando momentáneamente los ojos- ¡Si sigues con eso acabare mordiendo tu mejilla de nuevo!-  
-Lo siento…- susurro sonriéndole, Alice sabia que aquella sonrisa era falsa. Ambos lo sabían. Temblaban las comisuras de sus labios.  
¿Cuánto mas soportaría llevar esa sonrisa?  
-Tengo algo importante que decirte- declaro firme, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras al erguirse en su pequeña estatura, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
¿Cómo podía caber tanta determinación en tan pequeño cuerpo? Oz volvió a sonreír. Cada vez era mas difícil… ¿Pero porque no hacerlo? Jack sonreía a Glen. Jack era un mentiroso. El… ¿No decían, todos, que era como Jack? Él también podía mentir.  
-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Alice- afirmo sonriéndole abiertamente, la chica volvió a fruncir el seño. Al diablo la cordura y la decencia, se dijo, se volvería loco si era necesario para que creyesen que él estaba bien. Tenia que sonreír. – Por cierto… ¿Has visto a Gil? No le he visto… Es extraño que no se haya aparecido en mi habitación con esa idea suya de que tiene que hacer las labores de un sirviente-  
-¡Oz! ¡Necesito decirte algo!- exclamo molesta. Oz la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era esa la única forma que tenia de mostrarse decidida. Pero temía lo que fuera a decir, Alice podía verlo. Ella si podía verlo. Ver a través de sus ojos esmeralda con esos ojos amatista.  
Y el tenia miedo, porque en ella se reflejaba incluso mejor que en el espejo tras el.  
-Seguro tienes hambre. Vamos a la cocina… Creo que todavía debe haber algo de carne. Además, no creo que Break ande por ahí todavía…-  
Ella le miro iracunda. No le importaba, no realmente. El deseaba molestarla, y que ella se fuese. Quería estar solo, merecía estar solo. Alice era solo un reflejo. ¿Qué sentiría ella? ¿Se vería también al espejo, preguntándose si era ella o era Lacie? ¿O si acaso era la otra Alice? Ella tenia mas conflictos que el, y no parecía importarle. Era injusto.  
-¡No es eso!- replico irguiéndose, con los ojos fijos en el. Los brazos cruzados, viéndose imponente aun siendo tan pequeña, tan frágil. Aun siendo ella.  
-Te escucho entonces, Alice- no, no quería escucharla. El joven Vessalius se debatía.  
No deseaba escucharla, pero si no lo hacia probablemente moriría.  
Dolería. ¿Le diría que se parece a Jack? ¿Qué estaba tratando de actuar como el? ¿Qué no importaba nada? ¿Qué lo olvidara?  
-Tu no eres Jack, Oz-  
Y entonces, sonrió. Quería llorar y reír. Sonrió, porque era lo único que podía hacer. Sonreír y fingir de nuevo que todo estaba bien. Pero era Alice quien estaba frente a si, y Alice podía verlo en los ojos esmeralda de él. Se desplomo, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo de madera con un ruido sordo, y sin poder evitarlo o pensar, comenzó a reír. Porque todo era hilarante, el pasado de Jack, la verdad sobre si mismo, la verdad sobre Lacie, la verdad sobre Alice, el haber confiado ciega y estúpidamente en el peor traidor de la historia. Y resultaba hilarante pensar que reía de si mismo, de su propia desgracia, pensar que estaba loco.  
¿Qué pensaría Alice de el? Los ojos verdes que permanecían fijos en el suelo se alzaron velozmente hasta colisionar con los amatista de la chica. Alice permanecía impasible, y Oz tuvo la sensación de que ella también quería reír.  
-Sé que no soy Jack- murmuro con los ojos fijos en los de ella, Alice también lo miraba. ¿Qué pensaría ella?- Pero entonces… ¿Quién soy?... ¿Qué soy?-  
Alice, a sus ojos, lucia imponente y hermosa. Ella ablando su expresión, y fijo la penetrante mirada en los ojos del joven Vessalius quien luchaba por no derrumbarse frente a sus ojos.  
-Eres nuestro Oz- afirmo sonriendo levemente, Oz sintió las irrefrenables ganas de llorar como un niño. Alzo la mano hacia Alice, rogando que ella no se desvaneciera. La chica alzo la mano- Eres mi Oz-  
Y tomo la de él. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Oz, y se dejo caer en el suelo frente a él. Sonriéndole, sonriendo como él no podía hacerlo, pero de aquella forma que lograba hacerlo sentir pleno y feliz. Oz dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, temblando como cuando era niño, solo que por una vez. Por esta vez, se permitió compañía. Porque era ella, solo Alice.  
Cerro los ojos, ella no olía como las otras chicas (perfumes costosos y agua de rosas, tan dulce que mareaba a cualquiera), sino mas bien a vainilla y especias, quizá por el gusto a que preparan carne de diversos tipos. No le disgustaba, era agradable. La necesitaba, a ella y nadie mas. Solo ella.  
-Alice…- susurro cerrando con mayor fuerza los ojos- Mi preciosa Alice…-

* * *

_En fin, que tal? Apreciaria reviews realmente. El siguiente: Gilbert Nightray._


	2. Gilbert Nightray

Benvenuto~ Ok, no.

Hello de nuevo, personas. Vengo aqui con mi miserable fic a continuarlo a pesar de la falta de comentarios :( Pero igual, no lo dejare inconcluso.

He aqui el cap de nuestro Giiiil~. Hay insinuasiones de OzGil unilateral, aunque quien sabe, no siempre todo es lo que parece ;)

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

**Gilbert Nightray**

_Oz Vessalius._

La vida de Gilbert Nightray, solo se centraba en un individuo. Cabello rubio, ojos esmeralda. De nombre, Oz Vessalius.

Gruño y apago el cigarrillo. Entrecerró los ojos llevándose una mano a la cabeza, apartando los ondulados cabellos de su rostro. Llevaba encerrado todo el día, y mantenía la vaga esperanza que Oz viniera a buscarlo, y al mismo tiempo rogaba porque no lo hiciera.

¿Qué vería Oz en el?

¿Vería al mismo niño de 14 años que lloraba constantemente, que no podía protegerlo? ¿Aquel niño que, infantilmente, dejaba que su amo lo protegiera? La única vez, pensó, la única vez que había hecho algo por Oz acabo lastimándolo terriblemente. Cada vez que intentaba ayudarlo, lo lastimaba.

¿Cómo Oz podía confiar en el?

¿Cómo podía verlo a los ojos y sonreír de esa manera?

Gruño de nuevo, palpando sus bolsillos en busca de mas nicotina que llenase sus pulmones y nublase sus sentidos. Estaba consciente de que moriría pronto si mantenía la misma actitud, pero aquello le hacia extrañamente feliz. Pensar que cuando muriese, Oz seguiría con vida. Pensar que aquel sello no acabaría con Oz antes que la vida acabara con el.

Ah… Aquel maldito sello.

Odiaba con todo su ser aquel sello que manchaba la blanca piel de su amo, que marcaba su inevitable destino. Todo por aquella estúpida chica, todo por Alice. Y odiaba aun mas la forma en que Oz se despreocupaba de aquello y apoyaba a la chica en todo lo que ella deseara; sabia que Oz era capaz de seguirla a aquel infierno llamado Abyss si era necesario para mantenerla a su lado. Y odiaba aquello. ¿Por qué ella? Pensó de nuevo, pero sabia que era inútil buscar lo que Oz veía en ella pues era imposible verla de la misma forma. De igual modo que era imposible que alguien viera a Oz como él lo veía.

-¡Gil! ¿De quien te escondes, Gil?- escucho, vagamente y demasiado lejano como para identificar aquella voz. Entonces, entre la penumbra, vislumbro el tono dorado de su cabello.

-¿Oz?- musito intentando enfocar la mirada, vanamente.

-¿Oz? ¡No! Vamos Gil, le llevo mucha altura a ese mocoso como para que me confundas con el- recrimino sonriéndole, Gilbert suspiro al notar la presencia de su hermano- ¿Estas molesto? No tienes buena pinta…-

-¿Qué quieres, Vince?- musito, paso por su mente preguntarle como había entrado sin que Break lo encontrara pero estaba demasiado cansado como para preguntar mas que aquello.

-La rata aquí presente venia a decirte que debes salir de tu… ¿Cuál es la palabra Emily?- cuestiono dando su aparición, saliendo de un armario. No se cuestiono porque Break aparecía de aquella forma.

-¡Cueva!-

-¡Eso! ¡Debes salir de tu cueva!- anuncio sonriendo burlesco, miro a Vincent y su expresión se endureció notablemente- Sal de aquí rata, yo me llevare a Gilbert-kun a Pandora… Imagino que no quiere quedarse el resto del día de ocioso ¿verdad?-

-Ese era mi plan- musito entrecerrando los ojos- Pero entiendo que tu "¿verdad?" significa "Si no te mueves de ahí voy a sacarte a patadas, y no quieres eso"-

-¡Muy bien, Gilbert-kun!-

-Demasiado agresivo con mi hermano- farfullo Vincent forzando una sonrisa amable, que Gilbert sabia usaba para controlar su rabia- ¡Que tengas un lindo día Gil! Ya sabes que no soy bienvenido aquí… ¡Si puedes pasa por la casa Nightray!-

-Ambos sabemos que eso no pasara- musito notando como su hermano desaparecía por la entrada. Miro a Break, quien sonreía a Emily y con enorme dificultad se puso en pie, tomo el sombrero y acomodo su chaqueta para luego salir al pasillo.

-¿Por qué das la impresión de estar ebrio?- pregunto Break sonriéndole malicioso, Emily profirió una aguda carcajada que logro crispar mas al joven Nightray.

-No estoy ebrio, solo he fumado y bebido toda la mañana- murmuro sorprendiéndose a si mismo- Oh espera, puede que si este ebrio entonces…-

-¿Motivos?-

-Lo mismo de siempre- respondió tirando de la punta del sombrero con nerviosismo. Frunció el seño notando repentinamente que seguía a Break sin saber exactamente a donde ni porque- Oye Break…-

Callo abruptamente al notar, irónicamente, la ausencia de Xerxes. Suspiro, dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza pensando que Break nunca cambiaría aquella forma de ser tan pérfida e indiscutiblemente torcida. Siguió por el pasillo, pensando que si iba al vestíbulo de la mansión podría acudir a la biblioteca y encerrarse en la vasta colección de Holy Knight que poseía la casa Rainsworth.

-¡Gil!-

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ignorar aquella voz. Podía escucharla, incluso en su mente, gritando su nombre y haciéndolo alertarse por un peligro inexistente. Oz no estaba en peligro… Y, por mas que doliera admitirlo, el podía defenderse solo. Y aquel pensamiento logro clavarse en su pecho con una fuerza increíble. Oz no lo necesitaba, pero el lo necesitaba exageradamente. El dependía del joven Vessalius, era su pilar, su mundo. Su todo. Pero el estaba consiente de que no era el todo de Oz.

-¡Gil! ¡Te estoy hablando!-

Sabia que él se iría, seguiría avanzando y corriendo hacia adelante. _Avanzando hacia la luz, dejándolo sumido en la oscuridad… _Abandonándolo. Porque Oz corría a un lugar al cual el jamás podría seguirlo, porque lo único que los unía era la oscuridad en la que ambos estaban sumidos. Todo el tiempo, desde siempre, ellos estaban juntos en aquella interminable oscuridad que invadía cada rincón de ambos.

Pero… _Entonces llego la luz. _

-¡Por favor Gil! ¡Para ya!-

_Alice. _Tenso la mandíbula y apretó los puños con solo pensar en aquel nombre. Ella, solo ella, _Alice Baskerville. _Los había separado, había sumido a Oz en la verdadera y aterradora oscuridad. Y al devolvérselo, ya no era el mismo. Al devolvérselo, se lo arrebato para siempre. Porque sabia que Alice se había vuelto el sol para Oz, que ella lo sacaba de aquella oscuridad que compartían y le mostraba un mundo que brillaba. Un mundo hermoso, no el mundo cruel e injusto que ellos dos veían siendo niños.

-¡Te estoy hablando Gil!-

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Oz?!- grito encarándolo, con los ojos dorados llameando con fuerza. Oz le miro, asustado y confundido.

Gilbert lo miro, conteniéndose de llorar y reír. No tenia en lo absoluto la imagen imponente del amo al que había servido 10 años atrás. Lo veía ahora, como un pequeño chico con el cabello rubio brillante y expresivos ojos esmeralda. La piel pálida corrompida por aquel sello en su pecho. Las facciones delicadas, las largas pestañas doradas que bordeaban aquellos grandes ojos verdes. Cada detalle, que solo el podía admirar. Alice jamás podría ver a Oz de aquella forma, y aun así, Oz prefería la forma en la que Alice lo veía.

-¡Te estaba hablando y no me contestas, Gil!- reprocho frunciendo el seño- ¿Has estado evitándome, no? Exijo saber porque-

-¿Es una orden de mi amo?- replico, con el sarcasmo impregnándose en su voz. Noto como Oz abría ligeramente mas los ojos, sorprendido por la insolencia que mostraba

-Estoy preocupado por ti, Gil-

Aquello, aquella frase lo enfureció mas que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese hacer o decir el joven Vessalius.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate Oz!- grito alzando el puño, y golpeando la pared. Sintió una punzada en la mano derecha y escucho el sonido del cristal romperse, aquel sonido resulto lejano e irreal- ¡Yo no pedí que te preocuparas!-

-¡Gil!- grito, su voz elevándose, sonando aguda- ¿Qué has hecho?- musito mirando el espejo que acababa de romper- ¡Si estas molesto dímelo, idiota! ¡No te dediques a solo hacerte daño!-

-Oz…-

-¡No! ¡Ahora te callas!- grito molesto, tomando su mano. Gilbert observo distraídamente la sangre manar del corte ocasionado, sostenía firmemente un pedazo de cristal en la mano- ¡Suelta eso!-

-No-

Gil observo, con cínica diversión, como Oz se sonrojaba de la rabia e indignación por su desobediencia. Bajo la mirada al cristal que devolvía su reflejo, manchado de sangre. Y se sintió miserable, al ver que no poseía 14 años. Al ver que no estaban en la mansión Vessalius. Que nada era como antes.

-Dime Gil…- musito retirando delicadamente uno de los dedos de Gil que se aferraban al cristal, continuo con delicadeza, retirándolos- ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? Se que debajo de ese pelo negro de algas hay un cerebro que piensa, sobre cosas estúpidas pero lo hace-

-¡No me insultes, Oz!- grito molesto, sintiendo como enrojecía repentinamente. Tomo una bocanada de oxigeno, sintiendo que la garganta le ardía pidiendo a gritos su dosis de tabaco- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-

-Quiero saberlo- susurro con los ojos verdes fijos en el cristal que sostenía su amigo. Sostenía su mano, intentando librar un segundo dedo.

-Tu seguirás avanzando Oz, y yo me quedare atrás- susurro, apenas audible y con la voz sonando mas ronca de lo usual. Noto como le temblaban las comisuras de los labios al joven Vessalius, y se pregunto si era por no poder fingir una sonrisa o porque reprimía la risa.

-Que ridículo- murmuro, librando el segundo dedo e intentando con el tercero. Faltaba poco, y se dejaría de hacer daño.

-¡No es ridículo!- reprocho con la vista fija en el rostro de Oz, aunque este mirase fijamente el cristal en su mano.- Tu estas avanzando hacia la luz… Yo _siempre _estaré... No puedo seguirte Oz, y tu seguirás avanzando… No puedo impedirlo, el que crezcas, el que sigas, el que busques. No puedo impedirte que seas tu-

El cristal cayo al suelo, y los miradas se encontraron. Oz fijo, finalmente, sus ojos esmeralda en los dorados de Gilbert. Y sonrió.

-Yo nunca iré a un lugar donde no puedas seguirme, Gil- dijo suavemente, Gil noto como entrecerraba los ojos de aquella forma que indicaba que esa sonrisa era autentica.

Una verdadera sonrisa, _solo para él…_

-¿No me dejaras nunca?- musito con un hilo de voz, noto como Oz se regocijaba con aquel momento de vulnerabilidad que mostraba- ¿No me abandonaras? ¿Ni por la coneja estúpida?-

-¿Y que tiene que ver Alice con esto?- pregunto sorprendido, Gil sonrió cínico. Había cosas que Oz jamás entendería.

-Es porque ella te gusta- afirmo logrando que el joven Vessalius enrojeciera repentinamente. Adoraba aquellas reacciones, aun inocentes, de Oz.

-Alice no…- murmuro con el nerviosismo impreso en su voz- ¡No seas tonto Gil!-

-Anda Oz, admítelo- dijo, logrando que se molestara aun mas. Y que el sonrojo se expandiera en su rostro.

-¡Que te calles, Gil!-

Coloco las manos en los hombros de Oz. Y dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro, encorvándose completamente. No le importo, quería estar cerca de Oz. Noto como el se tensaba, y volvía a relajarse. Podía escuchar el latido reticente de su corazón, sentir la suave temperatura de su cuerpo. Oz era tan pequeño… Y el siempre acababa, de uno u otro modo, cargándole sus penas. _ ¿Cuánto peso mas lo haría cargar?_

-Gil… No importa adonde vayamos, o lo que pase entonces…- susurro entrecerrando los ojos- Te lo dije, puedes dejarte caer sin miedo, porque estaré ahí para atraparte. Y se que tu estas ahí para mi, así que deja de pensar tonterías-

Sonrió, porque Oz Vessalius era la única persona capaz de lograr que se derrumbara y que renaciera de sus cimientos. La única persona capaz de tirarlo y levantarlo. La única persona en la que podía reflejarse.

Solo el.

_Oz Vessalius._

* * *

_Reviews? ._._


End file.
